Ya no más
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: [Two-Shot] Desde hace algún tiempo, Chat Noir esta siendo un gato muy travieso con su querida Princess, pero Marinette piensa que ya es hora de poner freno a los impulsos demasiado atrevidos del héroe. Aunque ni ella misma se da cuenta que estaba apunto de azuzar mas al felino...
1. Domesticando al minino

¡ **Hola mis queridos lectores! Después de una semana eh venido a dejarle este pequeño One-shot de Marichat, lo hice como resultado de una votación en nuestra pagina, y como no, gano Marichat/Romance + 16 xD Aunque no hay lemon o escenas subidas de tono, pero si un poquito de zukulencia 7u7**

 **Espero les guste :3**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Part One.**

 _ **"Domesticando al minino"**_

Marinette se pasó una mano por el rostro totalmente irritada. Resoplaba a cada tanto mirando a cierto súper héroe que se había instalado cómodamente en su cama con ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza.

No necesitaba verlo para adivinar que este tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba más en la silla de su escritorio. Aun podía sentir su rostro caliente y su corazón palpitar apresurado en su pecho por culpa de ese maldito gato.

Eso tenía que acabar de una vez por todas, no podía seguir así y menos prácticamente todas las noches cuando la visitaba.

Debía de poner un freno al asunto o se volvería loca.

¿Cómo las cosas llegaron a este ese nivel?

Si le parecía que hubiera sido ayer que el intrépido felino comenzó a visitarla mucho más seguido, revelando que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común. Y avergonzada había descubierto muchas cosas de él que como Ladybug no había prestado atención.

Pero ahora Chat Noir se estaba pasando de la raya.

Él a su vez, había descubierto que le fascinaba avergonzarla, que su sonrojo llegara casi hasta los hombros y hasta la punta del cabello. Y esto lo hacía siendo totalmente descarando y abuzando de su atractivo.

Al principio había comenzado muy sutilmente, casi por accidente. Un roce de manos, besos en la frente, abrazos calurosos, y este tipo de muestra de afecto.

Porque entre los dos se había formado un vínculo aún más formidable.

Pero ahora todo era un mucho más diferente.

Ahora Chat invadía más su espacio personal sin pensárselo dos veces. Si estaba de espaldas a él, no dudaba en abrazarla por detrás colocando posesivamente sus manos en sus caderas apegándola mas a su cuerpo masculino, enterrando ligeramente sus garras mientras posaba sus labios en su cuello descubierto. Lo que le arrancaba más de un sonrojo y ciertas emociones.

O cuando se despedía de ella, depositaba el beso peligrosamente cerca de sus labios y la miraba con esa sonrisa depredadora antes de guiñarle un ojo y retirarse.

Pero los últimos días todo comenzó a subir de temperatura.

Era tan descarado que le había subido la camiseta que utilizaba como pijama hasta casi revelar sus senos, por el simple hecho de que sentía una sana curiosidad por buscar si tenía más pecas esparcidas por su cuerpo. Ella se había puesto roja de la indignación, pero lo peor fue que para llegar a ese punto; él beso, lamio y mordisqueo su cuello mientras sus traviesas garras levantaban la tela.

Pero lo peor pasó justo esa noche. Ella había estado mirándose al espejo con ambas manos en su cabello para atarse una coleta alta ya que hacia algo de calor. No se había dado cuenta que el escurridizo minino se había colado en su habitación hasta que él se posiciono atrás de si mirándola con esos ojos brillantes a través del espejo. Se había quedado estática del susto, pero luego quedó completamente atónita cuando vio como sus manos enguantadas aprisionaban sus senos y los apretaba suavemente arrancándole un gemido involuntario y un fuerte sonrojo mientras él sonreía maliciosamente, murmurándole con esa voz tan sexy que era perfecta para él.

Y después de darle un caluroso beso en la mejilla se retiró a su cama para echarse un rato con esa sonrisa boba en los labios.

Se estaba saliendo de control.

Definitivamente debía de parar esto, porque, joder, tenía diecisiete años y sus hormonas estaban en contra de ella. Había superado lo de Adrien por pura fuerza de voluntad dándose cuenta que él jamás se había fijado realmente en ella como una posible pareja, así que prefirió dejar las cosas en la amistad, y que a pesar que al principio le dolió, era lo mejor para ella... que estar sufriendo por un amor no correspondido por los siguientes años.

Hasta que un dichoso gato comenzó con sus visitas nocturnas.

Y obviamente él no le era indiferente, causaba estragos a sus nervios. En esos dos años la madures le cayo como anillo al dedo al muchacho. Se había vuelto mucho más alto, hasta al punto que apenas le llegaba al hombro, y seguramente aun le faltaba por crecer. Y ni hablar de su contextura atlética, estaba muy bien en forma por su trabajo de súper héroe, y ese traje de cuero ajustado dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Su rostro atractivo era de ensueño, a pesar que no se lograba ver mucho de sus facciones por la máscara; se podía adivinar fácilmente que era guapo a morir, y ni hablar de esos ojos verdes tan únicos.

Pero lo peor de todo es que todo eso le estaba gustando demasiado, y sencillamente eso no podía ser.

No quería que sus coqueteos le gustaran o la forma en que comenzaba a utilizar su cuerpo para atormentarla.

Porque eso es lo que era, un tormento.

Siempre acababa toda acalorada sin mencionar la vergüenza.

Ya comenzaba a temer que una noche eso se les fuera de las manos, por eso debía frenar al minino.

Para otros, la respuesta sencilla seria correrlo de su habitación o simplemente decirle que no hiciera nunca más semejantes cosas. Pero no podía hacerlo, esos expresivos orbes esmeraldas la tenían hechizada y no podía decirle que no, se le trababa la lengua al punto de tartamudear... Muy parecido a cuando le pasaba con Adrien.

Además era condenadamente débil… debía admitirlo, Chat Noir era difícil de echar de su hogar con esa carita "angelical" que usaba a su favor.

Sin embargo, estaba decidida que todo eso se acababa.

Ya que tenía pánico de meter los sentimientos en medio, porque sabía cuál era la respuesta. Pero aún no estaba preparada para admitirlo, ni siquiera en sus propios pensamientos. Quería tomarse un tiempo para meditar, no había superado al modelo rubio para que otro cayera en su lugar.

Estuvo pensando por bastante tiempo la forma de que el gato se acobardara y dejara ese tipo de juegos en el pasado. Obviamente echarlo de su habitación y decirle que no lo hiciera estaban descartados, y después de meditarlo se le ocurrió una idea algo arriesgada, pero que estaba dispuesta a intentar costara lo que le costara.

Una sonrisa maligna adorno sus labios mirando desde su puesto al héroe que seguía recostado en su cama. Desde esa perspectiva no podía ver más que sus piernas y sus botas, pero ya podía imaginar su reacción.

Tenía un importante punto en su favor. Resulta ser que el chico atrás de la máscara podía resultar un tanto tímido, y no el galante casanova que se hacía llamar.

Lo había descubierto más que todo como Ladybug. Si se acercaba demasiado o utilizaba su coquetería en su contra; se ponía todo nervioso y abrumado.

Ahora su plan consistía en usar fuego contra fuego. Seria atrevida y seduciría un poco al felino para que se acobardara y se diera cuenta por fin que realmente no estaba preparado para eso, y que estaba en un terreno demasiado peligroso para su edad tan hormonal.

Confiaba que eso sería suficiente para ahuyentarlo.

Aunque existía un pequeño problema…

Ella jamás había coqueteado abiertamente con nadie, y ni hablar de seducir.

Cuando le pidió discretamente un consejo a Alya, esta se había carcajeando en su cara, insinuando que no podría seducir ni a una piedra, que era demasiado tímida para si quiera intentarlo.

Eso había lastimado su ego femenino.

Hasta la misma Tikki pensaba algo similar, solo que se lo dijo de una forma más amable.

¿Tan mojigata se veía que ni sus propias amigas tenían fe en ella?

Bueno, por lo menos la pelirroja pensó que estaba de broma y no pregunto a quien quería seducir supuestamente…

Ciertamente tenía sus serias dudas sobre el asunto, preguntándose continuamente si eso no iba a empeorar las cosas o seria ella que se acobardaría a último minuto.

Pero no, lo haría y utilizaría un poco su carácter como Ladybug para lograrlo. Conseguiría que el intrépido minino desistiera de esas ideas tan alocadas.

Pensó detenidamente lo que haría con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios, Hasta su Kwami la miraba con temor.

Ya había pasados dos días y en ese momento se encontraba en su habitación estando a punto de anochecer, faltaba pocas horas para que Chat Noir hiciera acto de presencia.

En algún momento se le había ocurrido comprar ropa más… sensual, pero descarto esa idea porque no quería gastar sus pequeños ahorros en eso, además de que le daba muchísima vergüenza. Simplemente algo se le ocurriría.

Se encerró en el baño y se vistió con una pijama, pero esta consistía en uno short, tan corto, que se asemejaba más a una ropa interior. La camiseta era de tirantes bastante ajustada, y todo el conjunto era de un tono azul claro casi blanco.

Y para completar el cuadro, no se había puesto sujetador…

Se miró en el espejo y se dejó el cabello suelto, y se colocó un poco de brillo en los labios.

—¿Estas segura de esto, Marinette?

La chica observo a su pequeña amiga a través del espejo deteniendo el labial sobre sus labios.

—No—respondió de inmediato, luego cayo en cuenta y sonrió nerviosa—Digo, claro que si, confió que esto tiene que funcionar, Tikki—dijo tragando hondo. En realidad se sentía demasiado ansiosa, y estaba a punto de que lanzaba todo su plan por la borda.

¿En qué rayos estaba pasando?

Ciertamente era tímida hasta la raíz del cabello, y solo el traje de Ladybug podía proporcionarle cierta seguridad.

Suspiro para calmarse y dejar el labial en el lavamanos antes de mirarse al espejo con decisión.

No, ella haría eso y no había marcha atrás, por muy acelerado que estuviera su corazón.

Este gato tonto no iba a ganar más terreno, eso terminaba hoy.

Respiro hondo, y mojo un poco sus manos en el grifo del agua para empapar un poco su camiseta, más específicamente sobre sus senos bajo la curiosa mirada de la Kwami. No tenía pechos grandes, a veces sentía que era bastante pequeña, pero era normal por su baja estatura, además tenía que sentirse orgullosa por su cintura estrecha y caderas amplias y buenos glúteos. Eso le había dicho Alya hace algún tiempo cuando comenzó a sentirse cohibida con su propio cuerpo.

Al finalizar su cometido, salió del baño con determinación, la barbilla en alto y una sonrisa en los labios. Tikki ya se había escondido, la habitación estaba casi totalmente a oscuras, lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la luna que entraba por la pequeña ventana.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, Chat Noir llego al poco rato por la escotilla, cayendo perfectamente en la cama con toda la elegancia felina. Escrutando la habitación algo confuso por encontrarla en penumbras.

Marinette sonrió ampliamente mientras se armaba de valor.

Había llegado el momento.

—Oh Chat que bueno que llegas—murmuro suavemente entre las sombras cerca de su escritorio.

—¿Princess? ¿Por qué esta todo a oscuras?—pregunto bajando lentamente las escaleras.

Ella sabía que podía verla con demasiada facilidad por su habilidad de visión nocturna, pero por ahora él estaba enfocado en descubrir porque había apagado todas las luces, cuando normalmente a esa hora aún se mantenía ocupada en alguna tarea o algún diseño.

Esta era su oportunidad.

—Pues… solo quería que el ambiente fuera acto para nosotros.

Las orejas de Chat se irguieron mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Entonces ella aprovecho justo en el momento que el termino de bajar las escaleras par abalanzarse contra él y empujarlo contra la pared, ganándose una mirada totalmente incrédula del muchacho.

Sonrió para sí misma aun con sus manos en su fuerte pecho. El rubio tenia ambas manos a los costados pegadas a la pared, estando claramente atontado y confuso por ese repentino cambio de aptitud.

—¿Princess?—murmuro aun sin comprender la situación.

—Solo quería jugar un poco también, Minou—dijo viendo como él posaba sus gatunos ojos en su vestimenta.

Él no pudo apartar la mirada de su pecho, la tela estaba húmeda y se volvía algo transparente. El contorno de sus senos eran perfectamente redondeados, justo el tamaño que le gustaba, como si estuviera echa para él. Pero lo que causo que sintiera calor en todas partes era sus pezones que se encontraban erectos por la humedad, provocándole unas inmensas ganas de saborearlos y apartar aquella tela para verlos bajo el brillo de la luz de la luna.

—¿J-Jugar?—balbuceo aturdido sin apartar los ojos de esos motes.

Marinette casi podía morir apenada. Jamás nadie la había mirado con aquella intensidad, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triunfadora, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería. El minino se estaba poniendo nervioso y su falta de reacción era simplemente perfecta. Mentiría si dijera que ella no estaba nerviosa o que las ansias amenazaban con hacerla retroceder, jamás había hecho algo ni remotamente semejante.

Estaba demasiado tentada a llamar a Tikki y transformase, pero controlo muy bien sus impulsos.

Pero debía avanzar rápido sin darle tiempo a procesar nada.

—Así es… jugar, como lo has estado haciendo conmigo.

Y antes de decir nada más, llevo sus dedos al cascabel, rezando internamente para que funcionara. Y al jalar hacia abajo; el traje comenzó abrirse dejando al héroe totalmente perplejo, y ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, sintiéndose victoriosa.

Cuando el cascabel alcanzo el tope de su cinturón, miro sin aliento toda esa piel leonada. Esos músculos bien definidos que le secaron la boca al instante. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de recorrer toda esa delicia con sus manos, sintiéndolo temblar bajo sus dedos.

—Marinete… ¿Q-Qué haces?

Dios, se sentía tan bien bajo sus manos. Con una sonrisa y sin intenciones de responderle, se colocó de puntillas para acercar sus labios a su cuello, donde su cabello rubio un poco más largo acariciaba su piel.

Comenzó a dejar besos húmedos, pasando tímidamente su lengua saboreando su piel… y motivada por los suspiros que dejaba salir el fenilo; mordió levemente arrancándole un ligero gruñido.

Las manos de Chat cobraron vida, posicionándose en su cadera para apretarla contra él. Pero ella al percatarse de sus intenciones, tomo sus muñecas y las pego nuevamente contra la pared aun sin despegar sus labios de su cuello, que ahora bajaba lentamente hasta su clavícula.

Sintiendo un poco más de valor, apretó sus senos contra su pecho al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Él se tensó notoriamente.

—Shhh, Chaton, tu no participaras esta vez—le susurro mirándolo, disfrutando ver como debajo del antifaz se podía adivinar un tono carmesí adornando sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban un poco más dilatados y se mordía el labio inferior con sus colmillos. Curiosamente él no oponía resistencia, cuando obviamente era mucho más fuerte que ella.

—M-Marinette…

¿Ahora era solo Marinette? ¿Ya no era Princess?

Sonrió más para sí misma, estaba funcionando, el gatito estaba perdiendo seguridad.

—¿Si?—dijo inocentemente mientras frotaba intencionalmente sus senos ganándose otro nuevo gruñido de su parte. Hasta ella misma se estremeció.

No debía tardar demasiado, ella misma se sentía en llamas, y con un calor curioso que se estaba estableciendo entre sus piernas al igual que un cosquilleo.

Esto le estaba gustando demasiado.

—Yo…

Pero ella lo acallo colocándose aún más de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, pero no lo beso inmediatamente. En cambio, sus bocas se rozaban ligeramente mientras aun sus ojos se mantenían bien abiertos. Subió sus dedos hasta sus hombros; donde aparto un poco el traje para descubrir más de esa piel ligeramente bronceada, al mismo tiempo que mordía juguetonamente su labio inferior, sintiéndolo estremecerse.

Pero necesitaba un poco más… Así que su derecha bajo lentamente por su pecho, por aquellos abdominales dignos de una tableta de chocolate hasta pasar el cinturón. Sus dedos temblaban presa de los nervios, queriendo huir y continuar al mismo tiempo. Pero no iba a dejar que la voluntad se le escapara y retroceder como una cobarde.

Ella podía con eso.

Era la mismísima Ladybug.

Los ojos de Chat se ampliaron aún más viendo claramente cuáles eran sus intenciones, trago realmente pesado cuando ella se separó de sus labios para ver su expresión en el momento que se acercaba más a su objetivo.

—Marinete… para yo...

Lo dijo con una voz totalmente ronca que hizo que el bello de su nuca se erizara. Pero no iba a parar, solo un poco más y por fin en la detendría totalmente escandalizado, diciéndole que eso estaba mal y que ahora veía sus errores.

—Solo tengo curiosidad, Minou.

Y con esas palabras llego donde claramente la erección del muchacho se marcaba debajo del traje. Su propio corazón salto desbocado al sentir la calidez y la dureza. Ella misma tembló y ahogo un gemido cuando froto levemente con la palma de su mano, explorando su longitud, arrancándole un gruñido más profundo al rubio al mismo tiempo que él cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

Santo cielo...

Chat Noir definitivamente ya no era ningún niño.

Ella misma se sentía muy pequeña y… deseosa.

Definitivamente era el momento de terminar con todo eso o perdería la cabeza.

Pero al parecer, esos no eran los planes de Chat.

Marinette jadeo sorprendida cuando en un rápido movimiento se vio estampada contra la pared con las muñecas aprisionadas por encima de su cabeza por una fuerte mano. Parpadeo confusa, viendo los dilatados ojos de su compañero, esas pupilas gatunas tan alargadas que le daban un aspecto bastante salvaje.

La respiración de él era tan acelerada como la propia. Estaba un poco inclinado hacia ella para poder mirarla a los ojos de cerca.

Podía oler su fragancia masculina, a cuero y sándalo.

—Chat…

Él no la dejo terminar, apoderándose de sus labios en un beso intenso, dejándola tan sorprendida que un gemido quedo ahogado en su garganta.

Algo en su cerebro se desconectó al sentir como el amoldaba su cuerpo al suyo aprisionándola aún más contra la pared, sintiéndolo cálido y aquella erección que se apretaba en su cadera la estaba haciendo delirar.

Aun así Chat no la soltó, pero la mano que se encontraba en su mejilla viajo hacia abajo donde se escurrió entre su húmeda camiseta para tocar así su seno izquierdo sin esa estorbosa tela de promedio.

Gimió al sentir frotar su pezón y masajear su carne sensible, sentía algunos pinchazos producto de sus garras, pero nada que no fuera absolutamente placentero. El héroe aprovecho la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la perfecta boca femenina y saquearla con hambre, una lucha de voluntad en una apasionada danza de lenguas.

Marinette arqueo la espalda cuando él pellizco su pezón al mismo tiempo que frotaba su caderas contra ella.

¡Que delicioso se sentía!

Pero mientras sus bocas se devoraban, cayó repentinamente en cuenta de las circunstancias. Reacciono al momento en que los labios del felino comenzaron a descender.

¡No!

¡Esto estaba totalmente fuera de control!

Tenían que parar o realmente iban a cometer una locura.

Ese gato aprovechado no se iba a salir con la suya, no esta vez.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, pudo zafarse de aquellas garras que la mantenían prisionera sin mucha dificultad, ya que su agarre no era demasiado firme.

Sostuvo suevamente el rostro masculino entre sus manos para apartarla de su cuello, aunque su propio cuerpo protesto, queriendo más de aquellas caricias.

Cuando miro esos ojos esmeraldas se quiso morir, había tanto deseo en ellos. El pulso estaba como loco saltado en sus venas, sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban alborotadas, y la intensa necesidad de que él la tocara en todas partes aún seguía presente y latente, quemándola cada vez más.

Pero a pesar de todo se obligó a sonreír.

—El juego termino, Minou.

Chat parpadeo y frunció el ceño demasiado aturdido como para comprender. Marinette lo empujo levemente para que se apartara.

Ella se acomodó la camiseta rezando que el fuerte sonrojo no se notara demasiado en sus mejillas.

—Bye, Chat, que pases buenas noches—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

Sus orejas gatunas se movieron graciosamente obviamente confundido.

Ella lo hizo girarse de espalda y le dio unas palmaditas y empujones para que se dirigiera a las escaleras.

Aun así él puso algo de resistencia a sus pasos—Pero, Princess nosotros…

—Solo no vuelvas a jugar conmigo de esa manera, Minou—le corto de pronto—Porque si no… acabaras con tu pelaje chamuscado—le susurro muy cerca de su oreja produciendo un nuevo estremecimiento al cuerpo del joven.

—Pero…

No supo cómo, pero Marinette logro llevarlo a su cama y le abrió la trampilla, ella estaba tan fresca y relajada, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y él seguía encendido y con las hormonas alborotadas.

—Marinette yo…

—Shh minino, no hay nada más que decir, ten buen viaje—dijo dándole una leve despedida con la mano.

El solo un largo y profundo suspiro mientras sus hombros caían y aceptaba irse finalmente.

Marinette cerró la trampilla momentos después de que el héroe se fuera. Respiro realmente aliviada mientras se dejaba caer en la cama aun con su corazón bombeando como loco en su pecho.

Llevo temblorosamente sus manos al rostro donde lo sentía literalmente ardiendo, rememorando una y otra vez lo que sucedió hacia un par de minutos. Jamás pensó que Chat le daría la vuelta de esa forma tan sorpresiva. Era cierto que se había vuelto tímido y fuera de sí al principio, como si no fuera a creer lo que sucedía, que la pequeña Marinette lo haya seducido y tocado de esa manera.

Ciertamente había disfrutado mucho ver su expresión, hasta pensó que él iba a salir finalmente huyendo. Porque vamos, tenía la leve sospecha que su gatito era tan virgen como lo era ella a sus diecisiete años.

Hasta que le volteo la partida.

Trago hondo al sentir como aun sentía calor por todo el cuerpo, juraba que aun podía sentir sus garras paseando por su piel hasta su pecho.

De solo imaginar que la hubiera tocado con los labios la hacían temblar.

¡Ya basta!

Esto fue para que él no la tocara más, no para que alimentar su imaginación y aumentar sus ganas por él.

Al final tuvo que echar a Chat prácticamente a patadas, fingiendo una sonrisa cuando en realidad quería abalanzarse nuevamente contra esos labios y terminar lo que habían empezado.

Pero si tenía suerte, él no volvería hacer nada de eso. Según tenía entendido, él estaba enamorado de Ladybug y no llegaría tan lejos con Marinette a pesar que eran la misma persona, y obviamente él no lo sabía.

Y si era fiel a sus sentimientos dejaría las cosas como estaban.

Sonrió, al decir verdad su plan no había salido tan mal. Eso quizás lo asustaría, porque sabía que ella podría voltearle rápidamente la situación, ahora sabía que tenía el poder para hacerlo y se sentía jodidamente poderosa.

Aunque no se sentía capaz de seducir a nadie más aparte de él. Sabia porque, pero jamás lo admitirá en voz alta, aún era demasiado pronto para eso.

Se preparó para dormir esperando que sus sueños fueran más tranquilos y que ningún gato se interpusiera en su descanso.

Pero lo que la joven chica no sabía, era que cierto súper héroe aun permanecía en el techo de una de las casas próxima de su hogar, observando su habitación. Con su cola moviéndose depredadoramente y en sus labios había una sonrisa que dejaba a relucir sus colmillos.

Definitivamente lo había incentivado aún más.

Pobre princesa.

Le había dado un motivo más para desear que cayera finalmente entre sus garras.

 **¿Continuara?**

* * *

 **Creo que es mi primer One-Shot tan corto xD Pero me obligue a mi misma a no irme por las ramas e ir directamente al grano jaja**

 **Finalmente espero que les haya gustado, el próximo fanfic que subiré sera también un One-Shot pero Brichat y con otra categoría.**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próxima Historia!**

 **Nota: Si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra pagina en Facebook, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras y nuestros ffc :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que también tendrá Adrinette y demás)** **  
**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	2. En tus garras

**¡** **Hola!** **¡** **Hola! Escuche sus plegarias y les hice la segunda parte de esta historia zukulenta xD Perooo no habra tercer capitulo :v**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews inspiradores, a pesar que la mayoria querian ahocarme por dejar la historia tan mocha jajaja** **  
**

 **Espero que les guste a pesar que no habra catacharm(?)  
**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

 **Nota2: Hay escena subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Part Two.**

 _ **"En tus garras"**_

—¡Oh por dios, Tikki! ¡Aún no puedo creer que lo haya hecho!

La pequeña Kwami observo como su portadora caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación con su rostro completamente ruborizado.

—Te recuerdo, Marinette… que tú le distes alas.

La franco-china freno sus pasos para ver con mortificación a su pequeña amiga que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio.

—Y-Yo no le dije que podía venir y… y… ¡Decirme semejante cosa!—balbuceo indignada con el ceño fruncido y sintiéndose realmente acalorada.

Iba a matar a ese gato.

El héroe se había presentado dos días después de su pequeño encuentro. Ella había estado avergonzada en cierto sentido por aquello que hizo para intentar frenar a su compañero, pero a la vez estaba confiada y poderosa, ya que el minino intimidado, no volvería a pisar aquel terreno peligroso.

Que tonta había sido.

Cuando Chat Noir entro a su habitación y poso sus ojos en ella… fue como si un mal presentimiento se apoderada de su propio cuerpo. Se vio más salvaje, mas determinado. Y su corazón golpeo su pecho como loco en respuesta.

Se había acercado con pasos lentos y sensuales, casi depredadoramente sin apartar sus ojos esmeraldas. Coloco sus garras atrás de su espalda en el momento en que quedaron frente a frente en una postura bastante confiada.

Y con una sonrisa ladina se había inclinado hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja.

— _Vine para terminar lo que empezamos la última noche, Princess._

Lo había ronroneado con una voz ronca y sensual.

Ella se había quedado de piedra, con la respiración atascada en la garganta sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Los colores subieron rápidamente a su rostro, y con un chillido ahogado lo había corrido de su habitación a pesar de las protestas de héroe.

Ahora en ese momento estaba con las rodillas como gelatina y su cuerpo en tensión, rememorando una y otra vez esas palabras.

Santo cielo, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y todo por darse de ingeniosa y pretender que podía manejar la situación.

Se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio mientras se cubría el rostro sonrojado con una de sus manos.

—¿Y ahora qué vas hacer, Marinette?—pregunto Tikki ladeando la cabeza.

La joven suspiro profundamente.

—Pues… lo que debí haber echo desde el principio—dijo cerrando los ojos pensativa—Algo increíblemente cobarde.

'

'

—Oye, Bro… deja de hacer eso.

Adrien parpadeo saliendo de su ensoñación (Y que no se había dado cuenta que estaba en una hasta ahora) Giro un poco su rostro y miro a su compañero a su lado.

Estaban a mitad de clases y Nino lo observaba con algo de preocupación.

—¿Hacer que cosa?

El joven moreno frunció el ceño mientras se ajustaba la gorra sobre su cabeza—Bueno… pareces a la tipa del exorcista volteando a cada dos por tres hacia donde Marinette desde que comenzó la clase. Y sinceramente, hermano, me está dando miedo—comento con algo de humor.

—¿Yo?—murmuro boquiabierto.

Nino asintió—Bro, gracias a dios que Marinette es un poco despistada y no se ha dado cuenta, pero no corres con la misma suerte con Alya.

El rubio giro levemente su rostro hacia el puesto detrás de su compañero moreno. Y se quedó de piedra al descubrir como la mejor amiga de la franco-china lo miraba con ojos astutos y una sonrisa pícara con ambas cejas alzadas.

Él volvió su vista al frente conteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa aparentando normalidad. Aunque por dentro intentaba no gruñir de la irritación que sentía.

Quizás si le hubiera echado un par de vistazos a Marinette… pero en su defensa todo era por culpa de ella.

¡Su Princess no lo dejaba entrar a su habitación desde hace más de tres días!

¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

La chica le había pasado seguro la trampilla al igual que la ventana, y a pesar que le suplicaba, ella simplemente lo ignorada hasta el punto que tenía que marcharse.

Apoyo su barbilla en la mano mientras veía a la profesara impartir su materia. Pero al decir verdad su mente estaba lejos de prestarle la debida atención.

Estaba realmente de mal humor. Marinette no podía hacerle estremecer de placer de pies a cabeza durante esa noche y luego pretender que nada paso.

Tenso la mandíbula al recordar como había ido a su casa todo ilusionado y dispuesto a que ella cayera finalmente entre sus garras, convencido de que Marinette finalmente se había dado cuenta lo que sentía hacia su persona... Que había captado las indirectas un tanto atrevidas.

Y ella lo había rechazado después de decirle que quería terminar lo que habían empezado.

Bien, era verdad que esa no era la forma de expresar sus sentimientos…

Pero a primera estancia le había parecido una idea brillante, sobre todo porque adoraba ver ese sonrojo adornando su bello rostro. Era como si su lado travieso le complaciera verla en aquel estado de nerviosismo y timidez.

Hasta que ella supo cómo devolverle la jugada.

Lo había dejado perplejo, y admitía que no supo reaccionar al momento más que volverse un vergonzoso manojo de nervios.

Pero ahora quería más…

Mucho más.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Era hora de su venganza, y esta vez su querida Princess no se salvaría.

La campana anuncio el fin de la clase, muchos estaban aliviados después de una jornada tan larga. Contando entre ellos los pocos meses que faltaban para poder graduarse por fin.

Se despidió de Nino a la salida con la excusa que iba a esperar la limusina. Aunque la verdad es que había avisado a su chófer y este no vendría.

Él simplemente se quedó esperando muy pacientemente.

No paso mucho tiempo después cuando Marinette apareció junto con su mejor amiga hablando animadamente.

Era su momento de actuar.

—¡Hey, Marinette!

La aludida se detuvo en unos de los escalones y se volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa, antes de sonreír amablemente.

—¿Si, Adrien?

Rayos, extrañaba la época en que ella no podía completar un frase con coherencia o movía las manos en gestos nerviosos, junto con ese adorable rubor que adornaba sus mejillas.

Lo bueno, es que los veía naturalmente como Chat Noir.

Lo malo, es que estaba vetado de su casa...

Él se apresuró a ir a su lado, ignorando como Alya se cruzaba de brazos con una mirada demasiado curiosa e intuitiva.

—Espero que no sea mucha molestia… pero me preguntaba si podrías prestarme tus apuntes de literatura de la semana pasada—dijo fingiendo una sonrisa casual.

Marinette parpadeo suavemente—¿Mis apuntes?

—Así es, lamentablemente no preste atención en una de las clases y no anote todo como debí de hacerlo, Nino vive lejos y realmente me gustaría comenzar a estudiar lo mas pronto posible para la prueba de pasado mañana.

—Oh… bueno—ella se mordió levemente su labio inferior cuando observo hacia su mochila—No los traje hoy—dijo algo preocupada.

—Los míos igual, ya que hoy no hay literatura—corroboro Alya con un brillo de astucia.

Él bajo levemente los hombros con una expresión derrotada—Bien, lo siento, sé que ir a tu casa a esta hora de la tarde sería un abuso de mi parte… puedo esperar hasta mañana, supongo.

—Hey no, no, no te desanimes, Adrien—hablo rápidamente la chica viendo la tristeza reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes—Eres mi amigo y haría lo que fuera por ti. Además, mi casa literalmente queda en la esquina—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Oh dios santo, Marinette, eres mi salvación—dijo realmente aliviado de que su plan siguiera sobre ruedas. Por un segundo pensó que fallaría. Agradecía profundamente la amabilidad de ella, aunque una parte de el se sentía culpable de estar aprovechándose de esa forma. Pero en la guerra todo se valía y estaba dispuesto a efectuar su venganza.

—Bueno, chica, veo que ya no me necesitas por hoy… diviértanse—murmuro la pelirroja guiñando un ojo a ambos antes de retirarse.

Marinette había quedado con una expresión totalmente confusa por la extraña reacción de su amiga mientras se despedía con un leve movimiento de su mano.

En cambio Adrien tenía una de agradecimiento, con una sonrisa perversa.

La joven simplemente se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, mientras volvía su mirada hacia el modelo.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro.

Y así emprendieron juntos el camino a la panadería.

En el trayecto, Adrien no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo. Marinette sin lugar a dudas era una muchacha muy hermosa, y al parecer no se daba cuenta de ello.

Seguía siendo baja de estatura, pero su cuerpo se había desarrollado correctamente y su rostro había cogido madures, con su brillante cabello azulado tan oscuro como el cielo estrellado. Dándole el aspecto de una hermosa hada que salió directamente del cuento con esos ojos azules tan resplandecientes.

Opacaba hasta la mismísima Ladybug.

Claro, la primera vez se había escandalizado por ese pensamiento. Pero poco a poco lo fue aceptando aun con las burlas constantes de Plagg... La franco-china era una chica estupenda en todos los sentidos, y creía firmemente que si no se hubiera enamorado primero de la heroína, hubiera caído en las redes de la pequeña diseñadora.

Ahora sus emociones estaban muchos más claro. Había tomado la decisión de intentar dejar los sentimientos hacia Ladybug en el pasado, ya que esta nunca le arrojo alguna oportunidad. Y Marinette realmente lo tenía hechizado desde hace algún tiempo, cuando comenzó a conocerla de verdad como Chat Noir.

Ahora la quería solamente para si mismo. De solo imaginar que algún chico la rondaba... se erizaba de celos.

—Oh, vaya…

Ambos se detuvieron en frente de la panadería. Marinette había pensado pasar a saludar a sus padres y anunciarles que había visita. Pero el local estaba claramente cerrado y en la puerta de vidrio tenia pegado una pequeña nota de papel doblada a la mitad.

 _Hija, cerramos un poco más temprano porque tenemos un compromiso con unos buenos amigos que nos han invitado a pasar el rato._

 _Dejamos algunas galletas en el horno._

 _Volveremos en un santiamén._

 _Te quieren:_

 _Mama y papa._

—Bueno, supongo que entraremos directamente a mi casa—dijo con un ligero suspiro pero aun con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que miraba a Adrien, este simplemente asintió mientras ambos le daban la vuelta a la panadería.

 _Simplemente perfecto…_

Él casi podía ronronear de puro gusto, su querida Princess estaría atrapada y ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

Se sentía victorioso, consiguió entrar finalmente a su casa. Ella debía de aceptar que un gato siempre regresa con su dueño.

Sea como sea.

'

'

Marinette dejo entrar primero a Adrien a la casa antes de cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta. Por extraño que parezca se sentía sumamente rara, como si el bello en su nunca se erizara por un presentimiento fuera de lo usual.

Había como cierta electricidad en el aire.

Pero decidió ignorar tal sensación.

—Espérame aquí y busco los apuntes.

Él le sonrió mostrando aquella perfecta dentadura.

—Por supuesto, gracias y disculpas las molestias, Mari.

Ella tuvo que parpadear. Porque quisiera admitirlo o no; su atractivo y su carácter amable aun la afectaban, y esos ojos esmeraldas siempre iban hacer su primer amor a pesar que su enamoramiento por él había menguado.

Le restó importancia a su agradecimiento con un leve movimiento de su mano mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Entonces se dedicó a subir rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Cuando llego se detuvo en medio, tanteando su mandíbula pensando donde había colocado su libreta.

Lo peor es que aquella rara sensación solo se acentuó un más. Quizás su instinto como súper heroína estaba defectuoso. Ademas, Tikki le avisaría si había algún problema, y la Kwami estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente en su bolsito que lo dejo con cuidado en una de las gavetas de su tocador.

Pero debía de admitir que la pillo totalmente desprevenida la necesidad urgente de Adrien de aquellas notas de literatura teniendo él notas destacas en cada materia, pero se había visto tan afligido que no dudo en echarle una mano. Era su amigo y estaba dispuesta ayudarlo como sea.

Sonrió cuando hayo finalmente su libreta. La abrió para ojear sus páginas y chequear si estaba completa y con la letra lo suficientemente clara para el rubio.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a las escaleras se dio de bruces con un cuerpo macizo.

—¿Qué…?

Ahogo una exclamación al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la nariz. Retrocedió un paso mientras parpadeaba, y sus ojos se posaron con unos orbes esmeraldas brillantes y con pupilas gatunas.

Se le desencajo la mandíbula, quedándose sin aliento, viendo fijamente la figura de Chat Noir justo en frente de ella, con su cola meciéndose depredadoramente detrás de él y una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus masculinos labios.

—C-Chat Noir…—murmuro sin poderlo creer.

—Hola, Princess.

Su voz ligeramente más ronca hizo estragos a su cuerpo.

—¡¿C-Cómo entraste?!—dijo alarmada. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas incluyendo las de su habitación y abajo.

La sonrisa del héroe solo se hizo más amplia.

—Con la ayuda de un buen amigo.

Marinette volvió a parpadear confusa. A su mente acudió un solo nombre después de analizar los acontecimientos recientes.

—¿Adrien?—susurro incredula.

Chat simplemente asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Su rostro con pecas comenzó adquirir un tono rojizo, presa de la indignación.

No podía creer que su amigo la hubiera traicionado de aquella manera—¡Ya vera!—Se sentía traicionada. Quien diría que el gato hubiera engatusado a Adrien para que lo ayudase… era el colmo—¡Le arruinare esa atractivo rostro para que jamás en su vida pueda modelar!—dijo molesta apretando con demasiada fuerza la libreta entre sus manos.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua secretamente divertido, mientras tomaba sus apuntes y lo depositaba lentamente en el escritorio, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—Solo me hizo un pequeño favor, ya que mi Princess no quiere dejarme entrar a su hogar—dijo haciendo un leve mohín con sus labios.

—Tú sabes porque—murmuro con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Y no pretenderás, jugar de esa manera con el gato y salir ilesa ¿Verdad?

Ella se puso repentinamente derecha, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a bombear con fuerza ante los recuerdos.

—Uh… yo… yo… eso fue solo un error—balbuceo nerviosa alzando las manos a la defensiva.

Chat se acercó y atrapo una de su mano entre la suya viendo como ella se sobresaltataba.

—Para ti quizás lo fue, pero para mí solo me motiva a seguir adelante—murmuro tomando su otra mano entre sus garras para acercarla a él—Admítelo, Marinette, me quieres tanto como yo a ti—ronroneo viendo como su rostro se volvía a un más rojo.

Ella comenzó a sentir como sus rodillas temblaban por su cercanía. Quería gritarle que se marchara, arrojarle cualquier objeto contundente, cualquier cosa que la alejara de esa situación que crispaba sus nervios y aceleraba su pulso.

Pero no podía, esos ojos verdes la hechizaban como siempre pasaba cada vez que se le quedaba mirando por demasiado tiempo.

Lo vio sonreír, porque sabía que estaba completamente perdida.

—Y antes de que digas algo al respecto, me refiero al amor. No simplemente al placer físico.

Marinette parpadeo quedándose completamente sorprendida.

—Pero… pero tú estás enamorado de Ladybug…—susurro viendo como él cerraba por un segundos los ojos mientras suspiraba suavemente, meditando muy bien su respuesta.

—Alguna vez lo estuve, no te mentiré, Princess. Aun ella ocupa un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero… pienso que llego el momento de ser realista y aceptar que ella no me dará una oportunidad—murmuro con una sonrisa triste.

Eso le dolió, en parte por la culpa y porque no era la única que había sufrido por un amor no correspondido.

Él apretó suavemente sus manos—¿No te ha pasado que sientes un amor tan fiel hacia una persona, pero te cansas de esperar que el destino te dé una oportunidad con ella, sin embargo llega alguien más que te recibe con los brazos abiertos para que sepas de primera mano cómo es ser querido de verdad?

La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco más, porque pareciera que le hubiera leído una parte de sus pensamientos.

—Chat yo…

El héroe sonrió al ver su rostro ruborizado, y no pudo evitar atraerla más para abrazarla y rodearla con uno de sus brazos. Ella se quedó totalmente sorprendida, y mucho más cuando segundos después la hizo girarse hasta que su espalda quedara firmemente pegada a su pecho. Las garras soltaron aquella delicada mano que aun quedaba presa, para descender a su cintura estrecha y envolverla mientras su nariz se enterraba en su cuello y aspiraba profundamente su delicioso olor a galletas.

—No me alejes, Princess… no puedes echar a este gato enamorado de tu casa.

Ella trago hondo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sentir como rosaba la piel sensible de su cuello, mandaba más de un escalofrió a su cuerpo.

—Y recuerda… que aún me debes mi venganza—ronroneo ahora muy cerca de su oído.

Estas vez su corazón se paralizo—¿Q-Que?—balbuceo apenas percatándose que ambos se encontraban en frente del espejo de cuerpo completo. Donde podía ver claramente como él abría lentamente sus ojos y la miraba con aquellos orbes brillantes y gatunos.

Volvió a tragar pesado.

—E-Eres un tramposo.

Chat sonrió mas ampliamente, deslumbrando aquellos colmillos.

—Un poco, pero todo lo que te dije es cierto. Y esa vez hiciste conmigo lo que se te antojo, y recuerdo bastante bien que también te gusto—le dijo encantado de ver como ella cerraba los ojos avergonzada—Sin embargo, ahora es mi turno de mimarte…—susurro antes de morder con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja.

Marinette dejó escapar un ligero jadeo sintiéndose estremecer.

Sus garras se movieron lenta y perezosamente por su camiseta blanca, levantando muy despacio el dobladillo para ir descubriendo toda esa exquisita piel.

Cuando ella se percató de lo que estaba haciendo; ya se veía a la vista su brazier blanco, parpadeo jadeante al deslumbrar como Chat la devoraba con los ojos a través del espejo. Quiso taparse y ocultar sus senos pequeños, pero él le lanzo una mirada peligrosa.

—No lo haría si fuera tú. Solo quiero ser justo y ver lo que tu viste aquella noche—le dijo mientras él tomaba sus manos para instarla a que lo rodeara del cuello, ella estaba temblorosa y muy sonrojada enredando nerviosamente sus dedos en su melena rubia sin saber porque le hacia caso.

—Chat…

Pero se calló inmediatamente cuando sus traviesas garras cortaron sin previo aviso la tela de en medio de su brazier, ocasionando que sus senos quedaran en libertad. Gimió ultrajada y se revolvió nerviosa.

Esto le estaba gustando demasiado, mucho más que la vez pasada. No sabía si era por el hecho de verse en el espejo que daba un toque erótico, o aquellos orbes esmeraldas que realmente parecían disfrutar de la vista.

—Chat, para…—dijo a duras penas muerta de la vergüenza, aun con algo de sentido común rondando en su cabeza, a pesar que la calidez de sus manos en su piel y rodeando su cuerpo estaba a punto de mandar su conciencia muy lejos.

Él se rio quedamente, un sonido profundo y excitante.

—Solo tengo curiosidad, Princess.

El bello de su cuerpo se erizo, el gato astuto estaba utilizando las mismas palabras que ella empleo aquella vez, y ahora en su contra. Una protesta se quedó atorada en su garganta cuando sintió aquellos dedos con garras aventurarse hasta sus pechos.

Una de las sensibles orejas del héroe se movió cuando un claro suspiro llego flotando como una hermosa nota musical. El tamaño de sus senos era lo justo para sus manos hambrientas, los cual sostuvo y apretó ligeramente para escuchar más de aquellos suspiros ahogados. Sus pezones rozados aun no estaban duros, pero él mismo se encargaría de estimularlos.

Diablos, todo esto le parecía tan erótico. Se repetía así mismo no sobrepasarse con ella, que solo le iba a dar una prueba de su propia medicina, pero el autocontrol se le estaba escapando demasiado rápido.

Estaba en llamas y los pantalones le estaban comenzando a parecer demasiado ajustados. Se sofocaba en aquel traje de cuero, pero estaba decidió a hacerla sentir en el cielo.

Todos esos días había soñado con eso.

Le asustaba pensar que era un pervertido, pero en su defensa; hasta ella misma le dio motivos. Y siendo sinceros, sus hormonas adolecentes estaban haciendo estragos con él, al igual que su imaginación demasiado vivida.

Tomo delicadamente sus botones rosados, y los comenzó a masajear con delicadeza pero con bastante intensidad antes de alternarse y volver apoderarse de toda esa carne blanda y apetitosa, ganándose una que otra exclamación de la joven, al mismo tiempo que ella arqueaba un poco su espalda, su trasero bien formado presiono con demasiada insistencia aquella protuberancia necesitada en sus pantalones. No pudo evitar gruñir para sí mismo mientras sus labios descendían por aquel cremoso cuello y lo probaba con deleite, empleando sus colmillos para arañarla un poco, provocándole más sensaciones a la chica.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo aquel intenso cosquilleo que obligo a que cerrara los muslos con fuerza. Se sentía caliente y necesitada por todas partes.

—Eres… tan perfecta.

Su mano derecha viajo hacia abajo por todo ese vientre plano y blanco, y con sus garras comenzó a desabotonar sus pantalones rosa.

—N-No, deber…—fue interrumpida por un inesperado gemido que salió de sus labios cuando el pellizco levemente su pezón.

—No puedo evitarlo, princesa—le susurro mirando al espejo. Sabía que estaba perdiendo la voluntad, pero necesitaba tocarla, la curiosidad del gato lo estaba matando. Jamás había echo esto con nadie, y sabia de ante mano que Marinette tampoco.

Su corazón latía como loco en su pecho, perdido en el placer de ella.

Vio reflejado como sus garras por fin cumplieron su cometido. Deslizo la cremallera mostrando así una braguitas en conjunto con el brazier. Con dedos ligeramente temblorosos por la ansiedad, bajo un poco más los pantalones, para deleitarse con la cremosa piel de sus caderas y la tela blanca de su ropa interior.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, adentro sus dedos siendo muy cuidadoso de sus garras hasta toparse con sus rizos. El pulso en sus venas cada vez más frenético al acercarse cada vez más a su centro.

Marinette ya no oponía resistencia alguna, estaba presa de la excitación del momento.

Deslizo más sus garras, y casi gruñe de satisfacción cuando la encontró húmeda y cálida. Ella tembló mientras sus labios de cereza se abrieron para dejar escapar repentinamente todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—¡Minou!

Muy gentilmente comenzó apartar sus pliegues para encontrar su pequeña abertura.

—Oh Princess… estás tan húmeda—gruño en su oído.

Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos hasta encontrar aquel botón que comenzaba a inflamarse, lo presiono con curiosidad, y Marinette gimió con más fuerza.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír más abiertamente, había encontrado su tesoro.

—Eres mía, Marinette—le dijo con voz más ronca apretando su seno, muriendo por liberarse de sus pantalones. Jugueteo un poco más con aquel trocito de carne con dedos inexpertos, pero que aprendía con forme la chica se revolvía entre sus brazos. Los gemidos de ella se hacían notar cada vez más, llenando la estancia—Mírame, Princess.

A duras penas ella logro abrir los ojos, su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado. Vio nuevamente esa mirada verde deseosa y salvaje a través del espejo, se tuvo que aferrar más a su cuello y a sus risos de oro porque lo que veía le parecía totalmente irreal, como si no fuera ella la que estuviera con la blusa completamente hasta arriba, con el brazier destrozado, con su pecho izquierdo siendo tomado entre sus garras, los pantalones hasta los muslos y aquella mano enguantada perdida entre sus bragas.

Chat lamió un poco la piel de su cuello, sin perderse la expresión reflejada en aquellos ojos azules—Algún día quiero estar aquí…—le murmuro ingresando un dedo en su apretada cavidad, viendo como ella se arqueaba aún más, con sus orbes brillosos por el placer—Se siente muy bien ¿No?—ronroneo sacando un poco su dedo para después volverlo a deslizar mientras ella asentía con lentitud. Maldición, se sentía demasiado bien, hasta ya podía fantasear como era perderse entre aquella calidez de terciopelo, que sus paredes resbaladizas apretaran su miembro hasta el punto de no querer dejarlo ir nunca más.

Pero necesita más intensidad, que ella tocara la cúspide. Así que la guio hasta el escritorio apartando la mano de su lugar íntimo ganándose un leve gimoteo de súplica de su parte. Sonrió aprobatoriamente en el momento en que Marinette apoyo sus manos en la superficie de la mesa aun aturdida como para rechistar sus indicaciones. Con su pie separo sus piernas y bajo un poco más los pantalones y sus bragas, donde pudo ver su bien torneado trasero.

Se mordió el labio inferior con deseo al tiempo que volvió a posarse detrás de ella, tomando su pecho y adentraba su mano libre por la parte de atrás entre sus glúteos hasta alcanzar nuevamente su centro caliente y que pedía a gritos ser atendido con más insistencia.

Esta vez introdujo dos dedos, y comenzó a bombear con más ímpetu, esa posición le era más fácil y cómodo complacerla. Marinette inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que él mismo había establecido, y siendo sinceros esto lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

—¡Chat…!—Marinette trato de hablar pero no podía con toda esa acumulación de placer, enterrando las uñas en la madera. Él también masajeaba su seno y pellizcaba su pezón para estimularla aún más, presionando su erección contra su trasero constantemente. Sentía que estaba a punto de saltar por un precipicio.

—¿Serás mi novia?—susurro en su oído, haciendo magia con sus dedos.

—¡S-Si!—la vergüenza la había dejado de lado hacía mucho tiempo, ahora solo estaba concentrada en una sola cosa que el podía proporcionarle.

Sus ojos verdes detallaron su figura femenina, del erótico movimiento de sus caderas y el bamboleo de sus senos… toda sensualidad y deseo, su piel pálida estaba adquiriendo un tono rosado, al mismo tiempo que deslumbraba algunas gotas de sudor que la hacía ver aún más irresistible.

El olor de su feminidad lo estaba mareando y matando.

—¿Algún día me dejaras entrar aquí?

—¡Oh sí! ¡Chat!

—¿Algún día será las madre de mis hijos?—dijo aumentando la velocidad a la vez que ella abría más las piernas para darle mayor acceso.

—¡Sí!—dijo gimiendo y jadeando sin control.

—¿Algún día te casaras conmigo?—una sonrisa de colmillos adorno sus labios.

—¡Si, si y si!

Marinette arqueo su espalda en el momento es que algo exploto en su interior y recorrió todo su cuerpo en una deliciosa oleada de placer. Un último grito broto de sus labios cuando su cuerpo se convulsiono a esos espasmos que mandaron su mente a volar muy lejos de ella.

El héroe la sostuvo de la cintura viendo como sus rodillas flaqueaban. Tenso la mandíbula cuando sintió claramente un calor más intenso recorrer sus dedos que aún se encontraban en su interior, sintiendo el movimiento de su orgasmo.

Retiro sus garras lentamente, a sus fosas nasales lo golpeo con más fuerza el olor de sus fluidos que cubrían muy bien sus dedos. No pudo evitar llevarlos a sus labios y saborearlos mientras ella se aferraba del escritorio tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Un sabor dulce, extraño y adictivo invadió su paladar. Y si fuera aún más posible, logro excitarlo hasta límites insospechados.

Estaba dolido por estar dentro de ella.

—Marinette —gimió frustrado con voz ronca.

—Hmm…

Ella parpadeo en el instante que sintió como él giraba su cuerpo y la tomaba sin esfuerzo para recostarla en la alfombra. Su cuerpo parecía flotar en una nube, tan liviano, con aquellas pequeñas descargas de placer que comenzaban a mitigarse de a poco. Abrió los lentamente ojos y trago hondo aun con la cabeza aturdida y nublada.

Chat Noir se posicionó encima de ella, se veía realmente tenso.

—Princess… no puedo yo… yo necesito—gruño por lo bajo mientras sostenía su peso con sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Con su rodilla separo los muslos femeninos sin importarle que aun ella llevara puesto los pantalones.

Se posiciono entre sus piernas y ejerció precesión sobre su centro femenino, no pudo evitar gemir, porque su erección estaba dura, hasta el punto de ser casi doloroso. Y presionar contra ella solo hacia crecer sus ansias.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior al sentirlo, aún estaba sacudida por su orgasmo pero eso no alejo la sensación de necesidad por él, palpitaba de deseo, quería mucho más. Subió temblorosamente sus manos hacia su cuello, donde lo abrazo por los hombros viendo esos ojos esmeraldas directamente.

—Minou…—susurro ella aun jadeante.

—Lo siento, no puedo detenerme—dijo ya sin una pizca de autocontrol—Eres tan…—corto la frase mientras apretaba los dientes cuando sintió como sus piernas lo abrazaban de las caderas—Marinette necesito estar dentro de ti…—murmuro suplicante jalando su cascabel para intentar liberar un poco de aquel calor tan sofocante.

—Y-Yo también te necesito…—dijo ella a duras penas muy sonrojada y algo sudorosa.

—Debiste decir que no, princess—murmuro con una mueca en los labios antes de inclinarse y capturar su boca en un beso totalmente abrazador, con la fantástica sensación de su pecho desnudo tocando el suyo que mando una electrizante onda de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Sus garras se posaron en el borde de su pantalón para bajarlos junto con sus bragas. Ella desenrosco sus piernas para permitirle más acceso y facilitarle la tarea, ambos esclavos de los besos del otro.

Sus cuerpos se frotaban buscando más fricción de sus pieles, queriendo terminar con lo que habían empezado, y esta vez no parar, aunque sus propósitos no fueron ese en primer lugar.

—¡Marinette!

Ambos se quedaron petrificados ante la voz clara y fuerte que provenía de la planta baja. Se separan lo justo para observar sus rostros incrédulos, confusos y algo ruborizados con la respiración agitada.

—¡Cariño, ya llegamos!

Era la voz de Sabine.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos al igual que los de ellas, y los dos se convirtieron en un enredo de brazos y piernas cuando intentaron levantarse del suelo con su torpeza y aun con sus mentes aturdidas.

—Oh mierda—dijeron ambos al unísono echos un manojo de nervios.

Marinette tenía el rostro encendido al ver su desnudes, y con dedos torpes se arrancó el brazier inservible y se bajó la camiseta de un tirón, para después abrocharse los pantalones.

Por otro lado, Chat Noir subía el cierre de su traje procurando que el cascabel no hiciera ningún ruido que pudiera delatarlo.

La voz de la madre asiática volvió a escucharse preocupada de que su hija no respondiera.

—¡S-Si, mama, ya te oí!—vocifero rezando para que no subiera.

El rubio le echo una mirada y ella simplemente frunció el ceño mientras se apresuraba a empujarlo—¿Qué esperas? ¿Que mi mama venga y te pille aquí?—susurro nerviosa.

—No, pero…—dijo dudoso, no quería irse de aquella manera tan brusca y menos del momento caluroso que acaban de pasar juntos. Aun su cuerpo se sentía frustrado y ansioso, clamando por una liberación.

—Sabes que mi padre también puede subir ¿Verdad?—comento arqueando una ceja al ver que él no daba indicios de moverse a pesar que ella lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero era como intentar mover una pared de granito.

Chat se erizo por completo al recordar el intimidante porte del señor Dupain. Ese fue el suficiente incentivo como para ir voluntariamente hacia la trampilla. Y para sorpresa de él, Marinette lo siguió.

Él se colocó muy cerca de la baranda, preparado para hacer una huida rápida en caso de que los padres de la chica decidieran asomarse.

O si su Princess decidiera lanzarle una maceta.

Ambos se encontraban de pie, uno frente al otro sin saber que decir. La joven tenía sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo mientras su mirada estaba fija en algún punto en el suelo. Estaba de más decir que sentía sus mejillas arder y aun su corazón estaba sumamente acelerado. Sencillamente no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara después de todo lo que hicieron…

Las fantásticas sensaciones que él le produjo.

Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sentía una pizca de arrepentimiento.

—Marinette…—llamo suavemente, pero se quedó mudo en el instante que ella alzo la mirada, sus ojos azules brillando con determinación y con algo de pena.

—Está bien Chat… tu ganas—dijo con un leve suspiro y aun avergonzada, pero decidida aclarar las cosas por una vez por todas, ya era suficiente estar engañándose a sí misma y más por lo que acaban de experimentar juntos—Si, te quiero, y creo que desde hace mucho—confeso mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Él parpadeo completamente incrédulo, sus gatunas orejas moviéndose al captar tan esperadas palabras. Una lenta sonrisa adorno sus labios. Acorto las distancias para acariciar su mejilla ligeramente con sus garras en un gesto cariñoso viendo aquellas profundidades de mar azul con emoción.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo; ella volvió a callarlo con una mirada amenazante.

—P-Pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

—¿Ah no?—pregunto él con una sonrisa pícara y ambas cejas alzadas.

—Estuviste a punto te quitarme la virginidad en el suelo de mi habitación—exclamo ella por lo bajo, indignada y más roja que una fresa.

Esta vez Chat rio con nerviosismo, claramente avergonzado de haber perdido en control de esa manera.

—Bien… no fue lo más brillante, pero supongo que tenemos tiempo. Al final accediste ser mi novia, esposa, y madre de mis hijos—dijo contento.

Marinette lo miro fijamente con la poca abierta.

—¿Qué?

Él asintió mientras se inclinaba rápidamente para depositar un beso fugaz en sus labios antes de retirarse e ir retrocediendo lentamente hacia la baranda.

—Cuidado con lo que dices en el calor del momento, Princess.

—¡Y-Yo no…!—callo de pronto al recordar de su niebla mental lo que el gato tramposo le había echo aceptar.

—Y por cierto, no estés molesta con Adrien por lo que hizo hoy, ya que él y yo somos la misma persona—ronroneo guiñándole un ojo, ya perfectamente de pie en la baranda. Viendo divertido como la expresión de la chica era de total sorpresa.

Con una risa suave se dejó caer al vacío ya con su bastón preparado.

Quizás no era la decisión más sabia que había tomado, pero que lo aspen si iba a dejar de hacer muestras de afecto por su Princess en público simplemente porque no sabía su identidad. Ahora era su chica, aunque ciertamente ella estaría rabiosa con él durante un tiempo, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto afrontar.

Marinette observo furiosa como el descarado gato recorría los tejados de las casas hasta desaparecer.

—¡Te voy a matar Adrien Agreste!

Exclamo fuera de sí misma, temblando por todas partes aun sin podérselo creer.

Pero las semejanzas siempre estuvieron allí, dándole una bofetada a la cara por lo tonta y ciega que había sido.

Ahora tenía sentido todo el "plan" de Adrien de buscar los supuestos apuntes.

Una sonrisa maligna curso sus labios al imaginar darle una visita muy temprana en la mañana como Ladybug, a ver como reaccionaria ante su alter ego y más al enterarse quien era en realidad.

Sería su pequeña venganza.

Porque sencillamente no iba a dejar que el gato se siguiera saliendo de la suya.

Ya no más.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno ahora si este es el fin de esta historia xD Chat es un gato muy travieso 7u7 y que le gusta vivir al limite jaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado a pesar que fueron dos capitulos cortos, pero era un Two-Shot y el segundo supuestamente no iba a estar originalmente :v**

 **En fin, estare haciendo otros One-shot cortos mientras trabajo en mi pequeño proyecto de Adrinette :'3**

 **¡** **Nos vemos en la proxima historia!**

 **Pagina de Facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
